


Stormy Nights

by 1997_MusicLover



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1997_MusicLover/pseuds/1997_MusicLover
Summary: Luhan has never been a fan of thunder storms.





	

The weather forecaster said the storm would be mild, nothing to be worried about. Luhan – at the moment – would really beg to differ.

The rain pounds down on Luhan’s apartment building, sheets of it coming down the window as the wind howls outside. While the building isn’t shaking, as Luhan stares outside through the rain he feels as if he isn’t stable. A loud crack of thunder sounds out as lighting flashes not far from the apartment, which causes Luhan to flinch away from his view and close his eyes.

A pair of arms wrapping around Luhan’s waist, breaks him from his mind. Glancing behind him, he sees his boyfriend: Sehun.

“Starting out at it isn’t gonna make it stop.” Sehun voices as Luhan turns back to look outside.

“It might.” Luhan grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest.

A light laugh bubbles from Sehun as he buries his face into Luhan’s shoulder. “It won’t. Come on, just lay back down. I promise you’ll be fine.”

When Luhan doesn’t budge, Sehun gives a dramatic sigh and tosses his head back. Grumbling something under his breath, he tightens his grp on Luhan’s waist and lifts his boyfriend up.

“Ya!” He doesn’t get a chance to protest before Sehun is – not gracefully – tossing him on the bed.

Looking up from under his bangs, Luhan gives him a playful glare. With a shrug Sehun smiles.

“See, now you’re in bed.” Sehun moves to join him on the bed, pulling the covers up as he slides in.

Luhan doesn’t fight as Sehun pulls him closer, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He actually moves as close as he can to him and lays his head on his chest. Sehun’s hand idly rubs Luhan’s back as they settle down.

The storm still rings out in the background, filling the void of words. They stay like this for a while, Luhan begging sleep to take him so he won’t have to listen to the storm anymore and Sehun simply watching him. After a while the lamp beside their bed flickers once, twice, and then twice more before going off. The hum of appliances and electricity dies off suddenly, only leaving the howling wind and heavy rain.

“Well shit.” Luhan grumbles, turning to bury his face into Sehun’s chest. “Not a bad storm my ass.”

Sehun’s bright laugh fills up the room as he can’t contain himself. He covers his mouth with his free hand and pats Luhan’s head.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine Lu, try and sleep and the storm will pass.” Sehun tries to reassure him.

A groan is the only response Luhan gives as he curls closer. Sehun wraps his arm protectively around him as another round of thunder rolls over their place. With a shiver Luhan sighs.

“I know,” Sehun chuckles as he wraps both arms around him, “you hate how you react.”

“It’s stupid.” Luhan grumbles, squeezing his eyes shut as a bolt of lightning lights up the room.

“It’s enduring.” Sehun corrects with a smile as he begins to run his fingers through Luhan’s hair, soothing him. “You’re still my amazing, manly boyfriend, but this is cute.”

A fond smile rises on Luhan’s face. Sehun leans over to kiss his head, then continues to pet his hair.

“Go to sleep Lu, it’ll be over with by the time you wake up.”

“It better.”

“Calm your sass and sleep, damnit.”

Luhan snorts. “Calm my sass? Out of the two people in this room, I think I’m aloud to have some sass.”

“Are you saying I need to calm my sass?”

Luhan nods, which makes Sehun give a soft, sake gasp. “I am offended, plus ya know my sass can never be calmed.”

“You are the sass master.”

“Damn straight, now,” Sehun leans down to press his lips to Luhan’s ear, “close your eyes and relax. Just like all the other times we’ve done this, focus on my breathing and sleep.”

“Okay.” Luhan whispers, tightening his arms around Sehun.

They shift slightly, Sehun turning slightly towards Luhan as Luhan moves his head to rest over Sehun’s heartbeat. With a content sigh, Sehun continues to run his fingers gently through Luhan’s hair as his other hand finds Luhan’s arm and rests there. Closing his eyes, Luhan does as Sehun always makes him on nights like this: he pulls his focus away from the storm outside to Sehun and his strong heartbeat, resonating in his ears. He listens closely and tries to match his breathing to Sehun’s.

It isn’t long before Sehun feels Luhan finally fall asleep.

Sehun gives a content sigh, letting his hand rest on Luhan’s neck. He watches Luhan for a few minutes, admiring just how handsome he is even in the dark space. Occasionally, lighting will light up his face and Sehun notes how angelic that makes him look. He continues to watch him until he feels his eyes get too heavy to hold open.

With one last kiss on Luhan’s head, Sehun relaxes in the bed and lets himself fall asleep peacefully.


End file.
